Medieval Problems, Dangerous Love
by creativesoul16
Summary: This is my newest story and have been working on it since the beginning of May. Hope you all like it and tell me your opinion in the reviews. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Shocking Moments**

I was riding my brown horse, Mud, around the palace grounds in the front of the castle before I heard my name being called from a distance. Today I looked like a simple peasant in my old-looking brown dress with matching brown slipper shoes. My long dark brown hair was down and flowing in the light breeze of the afternoon. Of course this is not the way a princess is suppose to dress like after all, but what can I say? I'm a rebel.

"Jasmine! Go into town. It's about Trinity!" shouted my adult personal servant, Calpurnia. She is in her middle age area and very pale looking, but has a large kind and caring heart to go with her. It fits her perfectly. But you should also know that I'm her number one angel since I was born. Now I'm sixteen years old (birthday in March).

Once I heard, and processed, those words into my mind, I hit hard against the sides of Mud with my feet, but apologized in his ear as we raced off to the town in front of the palace walls. Trinity is the same age as myself. She is my other personal servant I have...and my best friend.

When I arrived, there was a crowd of people in a circle. They were looking at something on the ground. I could see over their heads since I was still on Mud and then I gasped loudly. Someone must of looked behind them to see me, realized who I was, and then told the people to move aside so I could go to the front. A crying scream came from my mouth as I jumped off of Mud and ran to Trinity lying on the dirt ground. I collapsed onto her dead body while crying my brown eyes out.

After a few minutes, and tear puddles, I got up slowly but ran to Mud. I silently went onto his back and looked at the person that asked what they should do with her body. At first I was telling myself that it was a joke. Not real. But then I turned to him.

"Return her to the palace for a proper burial," was my simple reply. _I won't go but I will pray for her at our childhood play spot,_ I thought to myself as I rode off. While doing so, I heard the whispers of the villagers on what had happened to Trinity. Some traveler was leaving, she got in his way, and he stabbed her with his knife.

_What a bastard he is for doing that to Trinity...my only friend that I have - I mean had, _was my only thought running through my beating head. Tears started up again as I arrived now at a small meadow in the forest that was west of my home. I tied Mud to a nearby tree and went heading to the middle of the grassy land.

Looking around to see it was safe, I laid down with the tall green grass protecting me from view of any wandering people or animals. Once I looked up at the light blue sky, with some white fluffy clouds, my soft eyes started to close... falling into a deep sleep...with no dream but only words of a poem.

Let a bird be thy guide,

For please do not hide.

For thy...God calls,

But I will be here if thy falls

Thy is my best friend,

Which will never end.

Even when life takes a toll,

Thy will always be in my soul.

I woke up suddenly to a sound of grass moving and a voice next to me. "Hello. Are you okay?" Blinking, I looked to my right side to see a boy sitting down looking back at me. He had short light brown hair with piercing blue eyes, which was abnormal to have around my home land...even the towns nearby as well. He also looked to be around the same age as me.

"Who are you?" I asked him quietly, while I sat up from where I was. I didn't even know if my voice was able to be heard or not. _If I can only get away...but how? It was already stupid of me to ask him a question, _my thought ran in my weird confusing mind. Anyone in Mandrid would tell you that. No emotion had shown when I had because I didn't want to show any of my weaknesses.

"Prince Raphael of Darnia," he simply replied back with a calm look upon his face. It was like he was telling me a joke and trying to look serious. Why would anyone tell someone their rank if they were important? I know I never did but just my first name. "How about yourself my lady?" So I decided to do so back since he really didn't know who I was.

"No my sir for I am just a personal servant for the oldest princess of Mandrid your highness..." I stood up and did a curtsey bow in front of him. "My name is Trinity. May I help you with anything?" I don't know why I posed myself as my dead best friend, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

It looked to me like he was thinking of something before he answered me. "Yes there is as a matter of fact. I came here to talk with princess Jasmine..." I gasped in my mind and felt my arms trembling a little. "...And her parents. You look just like her too as I must say. Related to her in any way?"

"You must be mistaken sir. For I am just --" I started.

"Anyways...Can you or can you not help me?" he rudely interrupted.

I grinned my teeth together, but made sure he couldn't tell I was doing so. "I can if you tell me, her best friend, what your business is with her," I said just as rude, and curious, back at him. _If he knew who I am really...he wouldn't have done that. He can be quite rude, but just like his cuteness shows, _I noted to myself and waited for what would be his shocking reply back.

"We are to be wed," he said kind of too proudly and cocky.

My eyes widen a bit more than they were before. More than they have in my entire life to be correct. _Did I just hear what I think I heard? I am to wed this prince? Does he even know me? Or is it an arrange marriage? Maybe he just said the wrong name of his princess. It could be my sister Daisy, _I thought fast like a lightening bolt before I heard Raphael ask if I was okay.

"Yes I am. Just peachy. May I ask when and how you know Jasmine? And when the wedding is to take place?" I asked with my body starting to shake like a mad dog running around a house barking at random things around it. I moved back a few steps while he stood up. His eyes seemed to scan the field before looking back at me.

"In a year from now the latest in Darnia, for it was decided when we were both around one year old. I'm only a half-year-older than your princess. And for the second part of your first question, we use to be playmates when toddlers until seven years old when we had to go our separate ways for our trainings. Me to fight and her to sow," he said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

_Man. How come I can't remember him, but he can remember me? He's too cute and kind to forget. Wait a minute! What am I saying? These are my worse shocking moments of my life. At least...so far they are, _I thought as I then nod my head. "Okay. I will take you to her." I had a plan now and wasn't going to back down from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Determination**

Once Raphael and I arrived to the gates of the palace on our horses, the guards looked at me and I glared back with my index finger close to my lips. They knew I meant business for them if they didn't shut up on who I was so that my soon-to-be husband and childhood friend didn't know. Later I would talk to them since mostly everyone love me in Mandrid expect my year-younger sister Daisy.

They opened them, we entered, and they re-closed them...the whole time in silence. I turned around after we passed the gated and mouthed to them 'Later'. But then I heard Raphael open his mouth to start talking so I turned back to him. "I hope I won't be bothering her." I wasn't sure if it was to himself or me. I thought of asking him or saying something, but my mouth stayed closed. I was hoping and praying that Calpurnia would go along with my plan and not ruin it.

When I found us at the door of my bedroom...I blinked. I guessed that I have spaced out and knew my way around the castle that I could probably get myself around without hurting myself in my sleep. I giggled at the thought but then sighed to hide it. Turning our heads to the sound of footsteps of Calpurnia walking to us. "Princess! Where have you been?" she called loudly as I shoot daggers to her from my eyes. She knew then she made a mistake.

"Princess?" Raphael asked confused. "I thought you were Trinity."

I spun around to face him with my head shaking a no. "Not at all. Calpurnia here always mistakes me from our princess..." I faced her with my hands on the double doors' handles. "...Don't you?"

Calpurnia just nod her head as I opened the large doors to my room. It was all green colors. Bed, window drapes, dresses, and even the floor was green with the grass look. My favorite color in the world and I hear laughter behind me. "What is so funny sir?" Calpurnia asked Raphael.

"Nothing, but your princess must love the color green," he replied as he then started to roam around the place like he owned it. Hands behind his back, together, and took loud big steps. His humor look still seemed to be on his face too. _Well he can't have Mandrid because my young eight-year-old brother, Hector, is when father and mother pass away._

I wanted to ignore his rude-sounding comment, but I couldn't. I had to use one of my own. "What? Doesn't your highness like this color or does he prefer pink!" They both looked at me while I kept my eyes on my favorite dark green silk dress, laying down at the edge of my bed ready for me. I know now what I have to do instead of my old plan.

"Now see here-" Raphael started, but like we both did to each other earlier, I butted in.

"Calpurnia. Can you please excuse us so I can talk to Raphael alone," was what I told her as I got to my dress and picked it up high...like I was admiring it while also showing it off. As I heard the door open and re-closed, I turned around with the dress to its position, as if it were on me now, and used my free hand to hold my hair up in a bun, just like I liked it done. Just like when I was a little girl.

Next I saw Prince Raphael's eyes widen open with his mouth. He took a few steps forward. We were about five feet apart. It looked like he was trying to pick out the right words to say to me now. "You're...not Trinity...are you?" Now it seemed he was waiting for an answer to see if he was right.

"Yes. You are correct. Trinity was my best friend and personal servant my parents got for me like Calpurnia. They are like my real family instead of the ones that want to see me dead. She passed away this morning in town and that's why I was at the meadow. Now...if you excuse me..." I trailed off as I set my dress back down, put my hair down in the process, and went to the door. "I must speak with my parents about this problem." I eyed him to make sure he got the idea that it was the wedding.

I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Anger was bouncing around inside my body, but also confusion and sadness. _Why did I tell him all about what is mostly going on for me? And to add to it, I have to think about the arranged wedding! Got to talk with mother and father and right now! _I went storming off to the throne room where they mostly will be at right now for information about the towns around Mandrid. I didn't care right now, at this point; of he went through my stuff. All I wanted was to get answers...and now!

"What is this about an arranged marriage!" I screamed in the throne room with anger. My parents were where along with my three other siblings at their seats. It was normal for Daisy to be at hers most of the time, but not the rest of my family. They all looked at me strangely, except Daisy... which she had a smirk on her lips. The youngest of us daughters, six years old Rose, was just looking through her picture book.

"Is there something the matter Jasmine?" my mother asked in a light tone that seemed like confusion to me. _Are they deaf! _I nodded my head as I walked forward to stand before them. "You know what I am talking about mother for it's about my arranged marriage to Prince Raphael. Who the hell is he!" I swore to them as I stomped my foot on the red rugged tile floor.

"What are you-" Mother started, but father put an arm in front of her so that he could talk to me. He leaned forward while still eyeing me. Something told me that I would be getting some answers out of him, but not what I want. King Octaveis, my father, was a kind-hearted king for Mandrid but sometimes not to me.

"He is the only heir for Darnia and his parents are our friends. You two were childhood playmates and you don't remember him because you were little for one reason and second would be because..." I sensed that he was hesitating to tell the rest. "...You had an accident."

If I forgot thy,

Then I couldn't fly.

For you are my wings,

To get me through these things.

Accidents may occur,

But there is a cure.

Thy would be good and sweet,

If thy could help me tweet.

In return for thy deed,

I will be glad to wed thy.

You are my love,

We will fly like doves.

I must of passed out because the moment I woke up, I was staring up at the green curtains around my bed. I slowly lifted my upper body up, but felt a pain shoot through my whole back. Groaning, my brown eyes were starting to scan the area. Looking to my right now, I was now taking deep breaths. He was sitting next to me.

I swallowed hard as my hand was right next to his head, resting on my soft warm bed. Seeing that no one else was in my room, I decided to get up to find my parents again. I didn't get my answers yet and my eyes held de-termination. "You are to rest Princess Jasmine."

My mind was telling me not to listen to him, but my body agreed. Laying down, my head faced Raphael while my fluffy white pillow was blocking half of my view of him. I sighed heavy as I felt another pain rush in my back when moved a little more to get comfortable.

"Why are you still here? What do you want?" I demanded softly as I felt my words were not mean at all, but with pain and annoyance. I moved my arms slowly away from him, but he lifted his head up and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"I'm here because you are. I want to tell you myself the whole story. Is it true that you lost your whole childhood memories?" I nodded my head sadly as I took the chance in listening to him this once. I wanted to know badly and just not because it was him I was going to get it from, but because I crave it.

_Well…I got to admit to myself now. Prince Raphael doesn't seem like a bad person. He's cute, nice, understanding, and has an open mind. Some qualities I like in a man. Maybe…I am falling for him…? _I thought before he started the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Beginning To Now**

_**Story Begins - Flashback Starts**_

Jasmine was running around the gardens of the castle area in Darnia. I was watching her from my window as a knock came from my bedroom door. "Come in," I said bluntly as I stood there still, taking in her beauty. Her brown hair was up in a bun, with a red rose, and brown eyes smiling with her white teeth. It was like seeing a goddess up front.

"Princess Jasmine is now here with her parents. Would you like to come down your highness?" Arnold, my messenger, asked me so that he would tell her if I was able to or not. I wasn't sure if I was willing to interrupt her dance around the gardens to show how much she cared for nature.

"Tell her that I wish to stay in my room today," came from my mouth. _I just want to watch her. Since in a few months we will have to be apart. I want to remember her happy then sad when she hears the news, _I thought as I then went to my bed and laid down facing the ceiling.

Arnold left when he closed the door while I sighed deeply. Depression took me right now for what is to happen later in my life. Having to take lessons for fighting and being a real prince instead of a child was hard. And in the process…having to leave Jasmine.

"What's the matter Rafey?" a small girl's voice I could hear as I looked to my side. There she was as beautiful as I just saw a few moments ago. We might be six (Jasmine) and seven (myself) years old but I still loved her deeply. I was just afraid to admit it. _She is just a friend…a very good one at that._

"Raphael?" she called my name again since I haven't answered her yet. I smiled as I sat up in bed. Holding my hand out for her take, she accepted and got up sitting down next to me. Our hands still entwined together. I didn't know what to say.

Looking at the door across from us, I had my deep cold blue eyes now soft towards her. When we first started to hang out, I felt it foolish and stupid to play little kid games. But with her…they were more fun than they looked when village kids played. It was like there were no rules but just…fun.

"The matter, Jam, is that soon we are to go do our duties as a young boy and girl. We won't be able to hang out any longer like this," I told her softly as I saw the hurtful look cover her whole face after I finished. _I don't want to see you like this. How can I cheer you up? _I questioned myself as I then had a good idea.

"Come with me Jasmine," I told her with a smile and took her off the bed after me. Still holding hands, we went running down the halls and stairs. On one flight, Jasmine almost fell, but I held her to me quickly. We were young looking but knew how to use our brains like adults. Well educated indeed.

Once we got outside and to the gardens, I picked a bunch of jasmines in my hand, took off my favorite blue ring, and slid it at the bottom so it would hold them together. Turning around, I held them out to her. "I want you to remember me…because when we are done our lessons, I'm going to come for you sweet Jasmine," I told her clearly.

At first I thought I did the wrong thing to do. But when I saw the happiest smile I saw on her lips, I just wanted to hug her and hide her away in my room. Like a pet, but cared for her more better and love her for eternity. We heard a shout being called for Jasmine and then I frowned. It shouldn't be time…should it?

Hugging her, she then quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off to her parents. The bouquet of flowers were still in her hands while she hopped in. "Don't forget me Princess Jasmine," I mumbled in the wind as I watched her carriage rode off into the hills and beyond the forest, with the meadow in the middle, which separated Mandrid and Darnia.

_**Story Ends - Flashback Ends**_

"And then I heard news of your accident you had four years later. I wanted to come to you, but my father refused to let me," he finished while looking at the bed sheet at the end part. Still…no one had told me what happened to me.

"Why can't I remember anything from the past?" I asked him straight out and clearly. I know had both my hands on his right one while I was now sitting up in bed since the middle of the story.

I could tell he didn't want to say it. "What happened Raphael?" I asked again after he was silent for what seemed to be an hour, but only a few minutes. "You were supposedly…" he started. I saw tears in his eyes as I then was breathing deeply. "…Dead."

You know a dream is like a river

Ever changing as it flows.

And a dreamer's just a vessel

That must follow where it goes.

Trying to learn from what's behind you

And never knowing what's in store

Makes each day a constant battle

Just to stay between the shores.

- "The River"

Garth Brooks, Victoria Shaw

"Dead! What do you mean by that? You see me here…don't you?" I shouted without thinking and then felt his index finger, from his free hand, go to my lips. I then shut up to listen to what else he wanted to say to me.

"Shhh. Do you want to wait everyone up?" I looked at him confused and looked at my window. The sun was just barely rising. Even though my family will be waiting up soon, and far away from my section of the castle, I guess I shouted pretty loud.

I then did an innocent smile as he laughed lightly. "Still the Jasmine I knew, huh? Well…someone from Mandrid found your body in the meadow we met yesterday and you were cut up pretty badly. All thought you weren't going to make it.

But I prayed that you would every night since I heard of it. A year later, I heard word again saying that you were fine but just lost your memories. I was upset, but glad you survived," he ended while standing up and sitting down next to me near the foot of my bed.

"But why would you wait all these years Prince Raphael?" I asked formal way, but blushed yet shocked from all the things he told me. I felt lonely now since he released his grip from mine. My hands went on my lap now as I looked down to hide my red cheeks.

When I did…I saw that I was in my green silk nightgown. My eyebrows seemed like they were knitted together when I saw this. _Who changed me? _My question was answered from Raphael.

"Calpurnia changed you before I came in. You passed out in the throne room. You mother, Prince Hector, and Princess Rose seemed worry around you but your father and Princess Daisy didn't seem to care and stayed where they were.

And to your question…I did because all I thought about was you. During my sword lessons, education, and helping father…I always looked forward to the next day since I knew I would be one less day for when I could see you again."

I was shocked and had wide eyes when the next thing was that he was leaning over and giving me a light, but meaningful, kiss on the lips! Heart pounding against my chest, I tried to refuse him but couldn't. I closed my eyes, put my right hand on his left cheek, and deepened it more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Mystery Man**

Nothing happened but only a few kisses and then I felt weak all of a sudden again in my back. I told Raphael that I needed a few hours of sleep in order to feel better. He agreed and then left my room. All I remembered next was thinking for a couple of minutes and then darkness.

I deliver a sweet kiss,

That is my message to you.

For you will never miss,

Since you have one to deliver too.

We share our love with each other,

And it would never bother.

Since we were young until we get old,

Our kisses will go on forever until the last fold.

I yawned when waking up, but at the same time heard voices around my bed area. _Who would be in my damn room while I'm sleeping? _I thought as a familiar female's voice rang in my ears. "Shhh. You are going to wake her up." "I don't care if she does or not. It's late in the afternoon and she needs to get up," came a harsh male's deep voice. _That would be father._

Opening my eyes, I said, "What is going on?" It was faint and I guess no one heard me. My mother was sitting next to my bed on the opposite side on which Raphael was at. She is on my left instead my right. "Jasmine. You are finally awake. Are you feeling better?" I nodded my head as I looked at the other two people that looked unfamiliar to me. It is a woman and male.

"Who are they?" I asked my mother, Queen Ellena, after giving her a hug. My parents cleared their throats and now I was questioning myself if I did anything wrong. Father was the one who decided to speak up. "This is King Antwan…" looking at the male, "…and Queen Isabella." The female looked around my mother's age as well as the other king looked around my father's age too.

I bowed my head in respect to them as then I heard the door start opening before the adults. I quickly looked and smiled quickly. It was Raphael. He just looked at me for a second, shot me a handsome smile, and then looked at the two parents. He stood straight up and bowed like a gentleman to them.

"I would like to ask a favor from father and King Octaveis," he asked before continuing. I felt a shot of pain in my chest and then gripped my nightgown top where my heart was. My mother heard my groan, asked what was wrong, but I just smiled at her weakly before telling her I was fine.

All I could do now was thinking about what it could be. Taking the covers off me, getting out of bed slowly, the parents and Raphael looked at me. Only my mother and Raphael looked worried. _Of course father wouldn't. And Raphael's parents wouldn't because they don't seem to know me like I don't remember them. Yet I know they are friends of mother and father._

"I'm fine…" I mumbled as I then went into the next room where all my clothes were kept. I left the door open a crack so I can hear what was going on. I felt a little dirty for doing so, but I know that I wouldn't get told until later tonight. Once I got my gown off, I heard something shocking.

"Go on my son," King Antwan said in a bellow and light kind tone. I smiled a bit but kept a straight face. "I would like the arranged marriage between Princess Jasmine and myself to be cancelled," Raphael blurred out but felt like deep daggers into my chest.

_What? Why? I mean…he looked like he was looking forward since he has been waiting for me for nearly ten years and decides to not marriage me? Wait a damn minute…first I want to get away from him but now I want him to be my husband? _I thought has light tears went down my cheeks.

I banged the door open and started to run to my bedroom door out to the hallways of my section, of my home. But before I reached them, Raphael grabbed me into his arms. I just closed my eyes and looked down, trying to push him away.

"Let go of me!" I shouted and then bent down, out of his arms, and ran out finally. Prince Raphael was calling my name because I guess he figured out that I was listening to him talking. _If you knew me Rafey…you would know that I would listen to your conversation for I'm a rebel. You should also know by now that I'm still in love with you…not in my mind but always were in my heart._

I was in my brown old pants and tan shirt since I decided to go ride Mud outside of Mandrid. Away from my family and Raphael. I hopped onto his back after I whispered that we were going to head to the lake on the other side of the castle…opposite side from where the forest I went to yesterday was at.

When we got there, I hopped off Mud's back while he started to eat the grass greedy. I laughed when I was petting his long hair on his neck. It was beautiful and soft. I smiled lightly as I then went over to the lake's side nearest to me and my companion.

Sitting down, I took my brown shoes off and took my hair tie that was holding my half-messy bun. Shaking my head, I giggled as I looked at my reflection. A sad look came upon my face. "Why must I be royalty? What is great about such a role in life?" I whispered into the wind with my eyes saw something in the deep cold water.

It was Trinity. I leaned forward that if I moved an inch, I would fall into the body of liquid. Her mouth was moving but the sound of the voice wasn't hers at all…a male's that I didn't know. I was there on my knees at the water's edge. If I fell…either the water or the person would have me.

"Because…God saw how you treasure nature and people around you…not the fancy life like being bossy to others and money. You are like a goddess," was what the voice said. I gulped as I tried to figure out what to say. "Lost of words?" he said as he then put his arms around my waist.

"Get away from me!" I shouted all of a sudden. He must have been stupid because he did and I fell into the water. I scream but then choked as water filled up in my throat and mouth. Kicking my legs and moving my arms, I got up to the surface. I spat out water as I looked around and saw no one.

"Hello?" I said lightly as Mud looked at me like I was crazy. He came walking up to me and held his head down to me when I got to the side of the lake in order to get out. I patted but then screamed when something touched my leg. The person got to the surface and I then frowned. It was Raphael.

He moved his hair out of his face as he looked at me with a sad expression. "I thought you would die on me again," he finally said to break the silence. I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean! You are the one that pushed me into the lake!" I shouted as I quickly climbed out.

"No I didn't. I saw you splash into the lake and then I dived in," he told me while I watched him get out. He was fully clothed as well. _Maybe he didn't but why did I see Trinity…yet that voice was a male's? _That question kept swimming in my head. He sat down next to me…still with the worrying eyes.

"Are you okay Jam?" he asked me…with my nickname. I looked at him with a hurt look added. I shrugged my shoulders while mumbling out sloppy but for him to be able to hear, "I guess so. Thank you for saving me Prince Raphael." I stood up slowly and started to walk to Mud that had backed up to where he was when we arrived.

My ears picked up that he got up as well. "Wait Jasmine. Why are you being so formal? That is not the real you since you-" he started but I turned around to him. "The real me! You don't know the real me Raphael. You might remember the little girl I was but I'm different now. People change!" I shouted.

He just grinned at me as I then blushed deeply. "You know you look cute when you are angry Jasmine…" he stated as he went up to me and was a foot away. Face to face. Close up. "I might know you when you were a child but why not give me a chance to get to know you now," he said softly and I felt like I could give up to him right now.

I folded my arms. "First. I want to know why you want to give up the marriage. Why cancel it since you waited for me for ten years and then…just give up. Why Raphael?" I was craving to know again. I have always been a nosey, yet good girl all the time. He played with my long hair in his hand while still looking straight into my eyes. I loved those blue eyes dearly like I loved him.

"The reason is because I thought I would hurt you more than what you have been through. I just don't want to make you unhappy. Like when we were little kids. A little before we had to stop hanging out together, when I gave you my green ring with all those jasmines…I wanted to remember you happy and not sad."

A memory came to me. I started to cry and he asked me what was wrong. "Is that why you wanted to stay in your room when I was in the gardens?" I asked…which shocked him because I had supposedly lost my memories. Well…I just got one. He simply nodded. I then surprised him and myself.

I jumped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Moving my head so that I was facing him, I gave him a deep passionate kiss and then quickly realized something I had to ask him. "Do you love me Rafey?" I asked with a light tone that could be mistaken as a kid. He laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Of course I do. Since I was four and you were three-" he said but I interrupted.

"You mean…you are a year older than me?" I asked since he looked to be two years older than myself. He shook his head. "I'm half a year older than you," he corrected me. I giggled and he blushed. "Do you love me Jam?" he asked to finish what he was going to say before.

I put on a thinking look. "Let me think…" I said teasing him. He pouted and said, "Awe." I laughed and nodded my head. "Well…duh silly. For what I remembered…I loved you since I was…five years old," was my reply and I knew what he was thinking. "And yes. A year before we had be separated." We laughed together.

"So…is the marriage off?" I asked him after a few moments. That was also the other thing circling my mind. He shook his head. "Our fathers found it suitable if we worked out the problems. I didn't want to and it was hard to ask that but I didn't want to hurt you Jasmine."

I nodded my head. "I'm glad thought that they said no." He looked at me kind of weird and asked, "Why do you say that?" "Because I love you," was my simple yet truthful answer before I gave him a deep kiss again. We then decided together to stay near the lake for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five A Day Out And The Newest Plan**

"So…what is some of your favorite things Raphael?" I asked him after we were looking up at the clouds now in the sky. Heads near each other like some couples do when just in a field enjoying the day out to do whatever they want. He was lightly holding my left hand with his right.

"Hmmm…I would have to say that blue is my favorite color," he said as we both started laughing. "I'm sorry about that. Just that green has always been my favorite color from what I remember," I replied back lightly but then he said something very faint that I couldn't hear him. "What did you say?"

"I said that you have even when you were a little girl. Before your accident and apparently after too," he said with a mixture of sadness and a little of pity was added. I turned my head to face him and he did the same thing. Our faces were inches away from each other.

I gulped with a light pink blush to my cheek. He just gave me a fake smile since he probably still knows that I'm still confused about my past. "Can you tell me the details on my accident?" After a few seconds, he just sighed and then sat up. I looked up at him with a puzzle look.

Shock ran up and down my body and frozen when I watched him turn to me, grabbed my hands to sit me up, and hugged me tightly. My eyes still were wide as I settled my head on his shoulder as he did the same. I also could feel a few drops of tears on my shoulders but that was about it.

A sigh escaped his mouth. "Do I really have to? I told you the main thing about it last night," he said it in a childish way. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I then pushed back to look him in the eyes. I nod my head. "My parents or siblings won't tell me. I would like to hear it from someone and soon," I thought out loud to him.

He nodded his head in agreement as I smiled lightly, but in a happy way. "It was in the late afternoon, near the time when the sun was setting from the sky is when someone found you. So we guess that it happened in the morning. Don't know what you were doing in the field, but you were mostly cut in the legs, arms, and stomach.

You always had deep cuts and scraps on your face and head where there were large amounts of blood was leaking out. They then sent you to your kingdom where you were treated. I demanded father to let me see you but like your father, he is stubborn and wouldn't let me." He ended the story there as I then asked a question.

"Did they know if I did it myself or someone else did it? And if someone did, did they catch them?" He shook his head no. "You didn't do it yourself but someone else. And I'm going to keep the promise I made to myself and for you," he stated as I looked at him curious. He didn't want to tell me and I could tell that so I didn't question him no more on that subject.

After spending the day at the lake and the sun was turning orange in the dark blue sky, we thought it was best to go back to Mandrid, where our parents would be waiting for our arrivals. Once we got to the gates to the palace grounds, after going through the village outside it, I took a deep breath.

"You going to be okay Jasmine?" Raphael asked me as I then looked at him, getting lost in his blue eyes. I just nodded my head with a smile and then reached over, holding his hand in mind. He didn't refuse it as he then held mine back just as tight. We were nerves on what was to come to us in a few minutes.

We headed to the throne room again and this time I told myself not to faint no matter what happens or is said in there. Breathing in through the nose and out through my mouth, Raphael still held my hand as we walked side by side. When we got to the door, we looked at each other. We practical read each other's mind. Together we wanted this.

Raphael opened the door and we walked up to both our parents and my siblings. Daisy looked at me, sitting at her chair, with wide eyes. I just smirked at her. She wanted to see me tortured with an arranged marriage since she knew I hated them, but thought I forgot about my love for Raphael. Both parents looked pleased and my little brother and sister were just playing in front of our throne chairs.

"Mother…Father…King Octaveis…Queen Ellena. We would like to make an announce," Raphael started as I then finished the rest of it with: "We are willing to have the arranged marriage in a year and not as an arranged one…but a willing marriage." They just smiled and they nodded. His father spoke up.

"We will accept your decision on this subject my son…" he just bow his head to Raphael and then looked at me while doing a proper bow "…and yourself Princess Jasmine." I smiled and bowed back politely. Then I looked at my father. He just had his proud smile on and I was glad that I could finally do that.


End file.
